Generally, a stabilizer is often provided to improve stability of a vehicle body when a vehicle is turning or rolling.
The stabilizer is disposed between front wheels or between rear wheels of the vehicle. When the vehicle body of the vehicle tilts laterally, the stabilizer amplifies an output of a motor generated by an actuator using a speed reducer and rotates a stabilizer bar coupled to a rotation shaft of the actuator. The stabilizer bar rotated in this way can lift or lower the vehicle body by moving a drop link connected to the stabilizer bar up and down, thereby reducing an inclination of the vehicle body.
However, in a conventional stabilizer, a housing of an actuator of the stabilizer has difficulty in securing rigidity for withstanding torsional rigidity of stabilizer bars.
In addition, since only two mounting bearings are used to support the stabilizer in order to support the stabilizer bars disposed on both sides of the actuator in a width direction of a vehicle, efficiency of the stabilizer bars is reduced because a relatively heavy actuator is moved downward by a weight thereof, and thus the stabilizer bars are bent.